particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
History of Zardugal
The history of Zardugal encompassed the entire history of the nation of Zardugal, which also includes the general history of western Majatra as a whole. Etymology The name Zardugal is derived from classical Selucian word "sardius" meaning ruby or jewel, and the word "galeam" or "galea" meaning helmet. This lead to the western part of the Lake Majatra being called Sardi Galea. This morphed into Sardugale during the reign of the Augustan Empire. By the early 1400s, Sardugale was referred to as Zardugal. Prehistoric Zardugal - Ancient Zardugal - Augustan Empire - Ahmadi Caliphate - Kingdom of Zardugal During the early 1400s, Hosian kingdoms in West Majatra began to fight back against the rule of the Ahmadi Caliphate. This lead to a series of wars between late 1420s and early 1480s called the Rekonkero. After the Rekonkero, the various kingdoms began to merge. This eventually lead to the creation of the Kingdom of Zardugal. Augustan Hosian Kingdoms (1401-1500) After the Augustan Empire's defeat during Ahmadi-Augustan Wars, many of its major cities became independent kingdoms and principalities. The most notable of these were the Kingdom of Belgae, the Kingdom of Fortreso, the Kingdom of Karantina, and the Republic of Venetio. Kingdom of Belgae (1401-1500) The Kingdom of Belgae is considered the successor state of the Augustan Empire. Belgae was an important city as a center of culture and trade, located in northern Zardugal. After the Empire's collapse, the city became an independent Hosian stronghold, fighting the Ahmadi Caliphate throughout the Endiraho. Belgae was lead by King Paŭlo and several other feudal princes in the region. Belgae lasted for around a hundred years before merging with the Kingdom of Karatina to form the Kingdom of Zardugal. Kingdom of Forteso (1412-1544) Etymology: The name Forteso derives from the Augustan word for strong, forta. This is a reference to the great walls surrounding the city. The Kingdom of Forteso was a Hosian kingdom located within central Zardugal, which fervently resisted Caliphate. Forteso was the main combatant in the Rekonkero, contributing the most men within each battle. Kingdom of Karantina (1439-1500) Etymology: The name Karantina is a rough Augustan translation for the word quarantine. This may refer to either the quarantining of Hosians from the Ahmadi or the separation of the Kingdom from the Caliphate. The Kingdom of Karantina was a kingdom located in western Zardugal. It was founded by King Eksterio as a Hosian state that would combat the Caliphate. After existing for sixty years, Karatina merged with Kingdom of Belgae to form the Kingdom of Zardugal. Republic of Venetio (1401-1866) Etymology: The name Venetio derives from the Selucian word for wind, ventus. This may refer to the southern winds from Lake Majatra that cool the valley region. The Republic of Venetio was one of the many port cities within the Augustan Empire. But after the Empire's collapse the city of Venetio became an independent Hosian city-state. Several times the Caliphate tried to conquer Venetio, but the cities unique structure prevented the Emir's army from capturing it. By the 1430s, the Caliphate recognized the Republic as an independent nation and gave it autonomy. Venetio would remain an independent nation through the 16th century to 19th century, becoming an economic power and influencing trade throughout Lake Majatra. The Rekonkero (1460-1500) The Rekonkero (Augustan for the "recapture") was a series of military conflicts between various Hosian kingdoms within Zardugal against the Ahmadi Caliphate. When the conflict began, the Emir's armies were able to defeat the various kingdoms. But by the early 1480s the Caliphate was unable to support its armies in Zardugal, resulting in the defeat of Caliphate's forces during the Battle of Mezabeca in 1482. As the years continued, the Hosian kingdoms were able to push out the Caliphates forces from the Zardic region. First Republic of Zardugal Throughout the 21st century Republican forces began to consolidate power within the Kingdom of Zardugal. This lead to various revolts fought between Royalist and Republican forces called the Great Rebellions. The Rebellion culminated will March Revolution of 2119, where President Nápoleono Bonvoleco took control. Great Rebellions The Great Rebellions, also known as the First Revolution, was a series of uprisings and rebellions that occurred throughout Western Majatra between 1986-2119. The conflict was mainly between Royalist forces that supported the monarchies, against various Socialist and Republican forces that wished to weaken monarchal power. The Rebellion of 1986 The Rebellion of 1986 was the first major Republican uprising. It was quickly suppressed. First Venetio War The First Venetio War was a military conflict that began on September 2003 and ended in December 2011. It was fought between the Kingdom of Zardugal against secessionists within the city of Venetio. Separatist War The Separatist War was a military conflict that began on April 2027 and ended in December 2030. It was fought between the Kingdom of Zardugal against Metzists within the region of Saqueya. Second Venetio War The Second Venetio War was a civil war that began on June 2066 and ended in January 2078. It was fought between the Kingdom of Zardugal against Republicans and secessionists throughout the southern parts of the nation, mainly in Venetio. Republican Revolutions The Republican Revolutions were several revolts that occurred within Zardugal and Cobura throughout the early 2100s & 2110s. These revolts culminated in the 2114 Revolution in Cobura, and the March Revolution of 2219 in Zardugal. March Revolution of 2119 The March Revolution was the overthrow of the centuries-old Belgae Monarchy. It was a coup lead by the Centrist Party (Partio Centrista), a nationalist republican political party. The revolution resulted in the monarchy being striped of it's political powers and Zardugal becoming a constitutional republic. The Early Republic and Nápoleono Bonvoleco After the March Revolution, the Centrist Party established the legislative division of the First Republic, the Parliament. The Parliament unanimously voted Bonvoleco as the President of Zardugal. President Bonvoleco pushed for numerous reforms to make Zardugal more Selucian in nature. The Republic of Zardugal was based of the ancient Selucian Republic, this was because Bonvoleco wished establish a liberal democratic government. Consulate of Zardugal -